


Cookie shaped throw pillows

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wynonna Earp (reference)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: A little Christmas spirit a few months early.
Relationships: Carmilla Karnstein & Danny Lawrence, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Wilson Kirsch & Danny Lawrence
Kudos: 16





	Cookie shaped throw pillows

Walking into the spacious apartment and already holiday-decorated Laura swears she can hear Carmilla purring from her spot on the sofa while the returning woman eased the front door closed rather than let it slam and risk waking the napping former vampire.

Their first Christmas together since Carmilla had been granted a new human life.

“If you weren’t so dang cute, I’d spray you with water.” Laura chuckles when she noticed the growing spots of black fluff that had transferred from her sleeping girlfriend’s jammies to their couch in the short time, she’d been out running errands. “Seriously Carm stop being so adorable.” She complains in a low whine as she carries the small collection of grocery bags over to the kitchen while Carmilla rolls over onto her stomach snuggling even more with the tanned pillow in her arms while she playfully nuzzles the side of her face into the couples favored yellow pillow.

Carmilla’s now preferred sleepwear curtsy of an early Christmas present dropped off the day before from Danny oddly enough. Thought the cheerily wrapped box had been delivered by Kirsch seeing as Danny herself was off on another of her mysterious vampire advocacy trips.

“Purgatory.” Kirsch had answered when asked if he knew Danny’s newest destination.

“Purgatory?” Laura had repeated skeptically while the taller man had nodded his head “I know right so weird I mean who calls a town Purgatory?” Kirsch had asked to no one in particular as he passed over the box then immediately headed toward the kitchen. “D bear said you’d do that.” Kirsch had chuckled noting how a warry Carmilla holds the box to her ear to see if it held anything that ticked as the former jock fixed himself a ‘mission accomplished’ sandwich for the road. “but if she asks say I’d already said it wasn’t anything that goes boom.” He managed to get out while he chewed.

Carmilla and Laura had shared a raised eyebrow look between them while the former flips open the accompanying note toped to the top of the box.

_Happy Holidays Human Face_

_You might not notice it yourself former fangs, but I can tell how much you miss at least some parts of being a vampire and I have to say I agree. That panther was pretty badass, so I hope this helps you get it back in a way._

_And Carm,_

_Thanks for sticking up for me with Black Badge. I owe you one._

“What’s Black Badge?” Laura had asked having read the note over her shoulder but Carmilla waved her question off as she reaches into her pocket for her knife. “Someplace you don’t want to let know your name or your blood type.”

“Come on Carm. The suspense is killing me.” Laura complained after watching the skeptical former vampire giving another experimental shake of the ‘Xena mystery box’

“What? Don’t look at me I don’t know what’s in it any more than you do.” Kirsch says noting the probing look the blonde was sending his way while he fixed up another sandwich after finishing his first.

“Here goes nothing.” Carmilla whispers and after a few well-practiced flicks of a knife the box lid had been discarded.

“Talk about a catsuit.” Laura chuckles noticing that the outfit did indeed have a tail and two adorable pointed ears attached to it when Carmilla holds it up.

“Can feel you staring.”

Lara grins at the sleepy grumbles while she finishes towel drying her hair after a much-needed shower to wash away the stress of the day. “You’re my girlfriend, I’m allowed.” She points out finishing her change into more comfy clothes in pulling one of Carmilla’s shirts over her head. The black punk rock shirt clashed with her green Christmas themed pajama pants, but Laura didn’t care as she starts unloading the content of the shopping bags. “Besides you’re adorable.”

Carmilla yawned as she sits up starching her paw covered hands over her head while the hood of her onesie falls back across her shoulders. “Whatever creampuff.”

Laura rolls her eyes turning away to put the purchase away until she feels a pillow hit the back of her head. “What the heck Karnstein.” She groans spinning around only for a second pillow, this one the tanned one her girlfriend had been so defensive of even in sleep while one of the plane decretive pillows lay underneath it.

“Do you like it?” Carmilla asks sounding pleased with herself while Laura kneels to pick it up. With only a mild shake in her hand as she moved turning the thing face up just to check that her suspicions were right given the shape of the soft thing in her hands.

“Is this really a gingerbread pillow?” Laura asked blinking a few times in surprise while her fingers ran over the sewn-on red and white swirled buttons down the cookie pillow’s front under the plane red bowtie.

Carmilla grins as she nodes holding up her own. “I found them on discount at a craft shop a few blocks over.” The former vampire explains “They said they had a ginger girl too but all I found were the ginger boys.” She shrugged hugging her own cookie-shaped pillow against her fur clade front.

“And how many did you get, exactly?” Laura wonders already guessing the answer by the way Carmilla’s eyes drop to the floor and her teeth find her lower lip.

“All they had.” Carmilla answers without lifting her head the move giving Laura flashes to the Carm she’d met in that alternate universe where she’d been sacrificed to the angler fish. “but I gave a few to the Bobzy twins, so technically---.” Her girlfriend tails off nervous now making Laura giggle as she watches the way Carmilla seems to be therapeutically running her fingers over the plush head of the pillow in her arms.

“Pillow fight for Christmas.” Laura announces already hopping over the back of the sofa fluffy chosen weapon in hand.

Carmilla snaps out of her daze letting out a surprised squeak when Laura mini tackle causing them both to fall back onto the sofa. The called for fight-ending just as quickly as it had started as Carmilla’s still paw encased hands rest against Laura’s waist holding her in place.

“Go ahead cupcake.” Carmilla encouraged sliding the already forgotten pillow Laura had intended to attack her with behind own her head as she guided Laura’s hand to, the front zipper of her black-furred pajama onesie.

Laura does as instructed once she made herself comfortable over top her girlfriend. “God, Carm.” She moaned after a slow tug on the zipper showed her teasing girlfriend wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothes underneath her pjs.

Carmilla’s answering smile was downright predatory. “What?” the human again vampire asks far to innocently to be completely believable, “besides the feel of you all over me I also love the feel of fur against my skin.”

The blonde over her chuckles at that as her tongue flicks out to wet her lips as Laura’s eyes fall back to the now exposed skin available to her. Her fingers trailing torturously slow up the valley between Carmilla’s breasts until her palm can rest over the heartbeat pulsing under her girlfriend’s flushed skin.

“We only have a few hours till your Dad shows up.” Carmilla reminds her hand covering Laura’s over her racing heartbeat after freeing her arms from her furred ‘cat suit’.

“Way to kill the mood, Carm.” Laura pouts despite feeling more than seeing Carmilla’s free hand toying with the ties on her sleep pants.

Carmilla flashes one of her devilish smirks as she pushes up too quickly reversing their positions. “Just means I’ll have to be quicker as well as precise cupcake.” She explains her voice pitched lower into more of a growl as she looms over a whimpering Laura Hollis.

“Yeah?” Laura gulped.

“Mmm-Humm.” Carmilla nodded giving Laura’s neck a few playful nips before pulling away and scooting down until she was eye level with the ties of her girlfriend’s sleep pants. “Someone’s eager.” She notes running a finger over the noticeable wet patch on the front of the green fleece fabric.

“Carm.” Laura groaned while her girlfriend chuckled under her breath. “All in good time cutie.” She promises coaxing Laura’s hips up to slip the forgotten cookie-shaped pillow under them for added support. “This one goes under your head cupcake.” Carmilla instructs holding out the second one while her other hand slips down the front of Laura’s pants a second time. “Wouldn’t want old Dad yelling at me for letting you get a stiff neck.”

Had all her focus not been to the teasing heat of her lover’s palm against her already wet center Laura would have at least tried to glare down at the smug former vampire nestled comfortably between her legs.

“What do you want this time cupcake?” Carmilla probes without letting up the slow movements of her hand. “Want my mouth or do you want my fingers?”

Laura whimpered grinding herself as hard as she could against Carmilla’s trapped palm instead of giving an actual answer to the question.

“Need an answer Hollis.” Carmilla huffed going to far as to take her hand out of her worked up lover’s pants completely when she had yet to get a real answer.

The hissed string of curses that followed made even a former vampire like her blush to hear while Laura’s teeth sank hard into the head of the cookie pillow, she was supposed to be resting on.

“Language Laura.” Carmilla scolds her voice the perfect example of mock horror as her chine finds a resting place right over her girlfriend’s belly button while Laura’s hands fist to the point of real pain into her hair.

“Then stop teasing me, Mircalla.”

As she’d hoped Laura quickly loses her pants after that along with her ruined underwear.

“Gonna want to put that pillow back in that dirty mouth of yours, creampuff so Daddy won’t hear all the filthy words you’re about to be screaming for me.”

A fresh wave of arousal leaks out at the pure promise behind the threat.

In the end, it’s a combination of that has Laura seeing the most stars behind her tightly closed eyes with her new favorite cookie-shaped pillow clamped tightly between her teeth.

Merry frecking Christmas Everyone.


End file.
